To Shed Crimson
by Browlax
Summary: Michael Myers, with absolutely nothing planned to do, is curious enough to slit his flesh and experiment with his own blood. It is a mystery for why he did so, or why he would.


With no daily routine to attend to, Michael Myers sat alone in his favorite rocking chair with a large kitchen knife in his hand, the solitary feeling leaving him no worry. Being alone was a pleasure. At least to him, it was. He desired to be isolated from other people because they weren't typically like him. Besides, he didn't want anyone to be like him because he found it nice to be "different" from any average human being. Except, he wasn't exactly any "human" being.

His twisted mind was usually blank. He had no compassion for anyone he knew. Not even his niece or his baby sister, and they were significant to him in his present time. His black soul had a strong lust to murder Laurie, but, she found her way around. However, his little Jamie was as cute as a button. With all his cold heart, he loved her, and she loved him. She had faith in him, even though he was a monsterous beast to everyone. Her young eyes could see him differently. Without her around, Michael has been so alone and, really, not so busy. Not that he minded it.

Glaring into his knife, he noticed his startling reflection bounce off the silver color, and realized his heart, soul, and brain were consumed by pure evil. A dark feeling tingled in his lower gut whenever he slaughtered a poor citizen of Haddonfield, and it maintained severe pain. Michael felt as if he got a stomach virus, which was extremely rare to have.

Some major interest of Michael's was crimson. The crimson flowing in his veins. The crimson of his victim's. Blood was basically his major interest, especially his own.

With no thinking required, Michael's brown eyes trailed to his kitchen knife. How clean and sharp it appeared. That's what stood out to his eyes. The sharpened edge. The thought of it made his pulse race. Tempted, he rolled up his sleeve, revealing his musclar arm.

Michael had that sharp blade against his bare flesh. As is slid downwards, he watched the warm, crimson liquid cripple down his arm. It stained his kitchen knife, but he was excited to watch more stain that and his arm. The knife made a long, narrow trail of blood. His pulse was pounding with excitement flowing within himself and he winced every few moments. The blade sneakily trailed down to his forearm and up his upper arm.

His blood was painted all over his entire arm, dripping in slits. They met with the noisy hardwood floor.

Cleaning isn't necessary, Michael mentally chuckled to himself, the corners of his lips rising to form a wicked grin. This looks and feels so good right now, he added in as the feeling felt powerful and so good. He felt it glide along his bones.

Taste was also something Michael enjoyed.

Pulling the bone-white mask off his face, he glared into his arm. His tongue rolled in his mouth as it was closed tightly, and the craving for the taste was present. Michael could feel his tongue grip against his hairy arm, which felt very strange. Desperate for the unknown flavor, Michael bit his lip, and in his mind, he was weeping.

His tongue gripped against the blood areas. The metallic flavor of the crimson was delicious to his taste buds, and it satisfied him so much he sucked blood from the large wound. His knife by his side fell on the floor, and the "clang" noise startled him. He leaped from the rocking chair, looking down to the floor to see his knife lying down with no harm done to it.

He sucked in a large gasp of air and exhaled heavily in relief. The feeling of his chest tightening nearly disturbed him.

Eventually, the severe bleeding terminated. Without an anxious feeling, Michael pulled his sleeve downwards to cover his arm. In his gut, he felt a painful cramp that twisted and knotted, and he had a clue for why, but he wasn't quite sure. All he cared for was some present time to rest and refresh for the next day, though nothing ahead of him was planned. Curiosity is what occurred in the past, and in the future day, something far new could happen.

* * *

**After watching some scenes from Halloween ll with Michael's blood involved, I was influenced to write this. Oh yes. A powerful influence, indeed.**

**A fair warning, this story does get bloody, which explains why it's rated T, so if you know any young people (though I'm 12), be careful, unless you believe they can handle mature content.**

**Enjoy. :)**


End file.
